


Bed Rest

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [14]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is on bred rest, Harry spoils him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

Harry walked back toward the bedroom with a tray full of coffee, juice, muffins and the Sunday newspaper. Jamie had said Lee should stay in bed and relax to recover from his injuries and he planned that his lover was going to do just that. 

“Breakfast in bed?”

“Jamie said to keep you in bed, I aim to do just that,” Harry said setting the tray down between them. 

“You know you can do that just by moving the tray and joining me.”

Harry laughed at Lee’s obvious attempt to seduce him and had he not known about the broken ribs Lee was sporting it would have worked. “No, I don’t think that is what Jamie had in mind,” he said leaning over to give Lee a quick kiss. “Now, here is your coffee and juice and your favourite banana walnut muffins.”

“You spoil me.”

“For now. But as soon as you’ve recovered, it’ll be back to normal,” he started but he also knew Lee knew just how much spoiling would be going on. Even when they were Admiral and Captain, there was a certain amount of spoiling each other that went on. “Newspaper?” he asked changing the subject.

“Yeah, give me the funny pages.”

“The funny pages? You don’t want the news?”

“No. I want the funny pages. I can read all the real news I want in reports. I don’t want to read it now.”

“Okay then,” Harry said handing the funny pages over to his lover. He sipped his coffee and read the paper periodically looking over at Lee and smiling as his lover laughed at some cartoon or another. Putting the news sections aside, he reached for the crossword puzzle figuring he could catch up on the real news later too. Lee had the right attitude.


End file.
